User talk:Foxxpaw Ruath
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Earth Eternal Reborn Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Dopp Couple of questions Hi Foxxpaw, I saw your post over on EER and thought I'd check this out. I've never been active on a Wiki, but I'm one of those obsessive people who has to keep track of things, so thought I might be able to contribute some info. I do not want to mess anything up, so going to wait for more pages to get started. I'm better at adding and editing, I think. I do have a couple of questions. I notice your working on the EE Wiki as well with some new pictures you've added. Do you intend to completely update that one (might be easier than starting over)? But it might get kind of confusing, adding in the new model types with the older ones on the same site. I wan't sure why you've created this one, if most of the info will just be duplicated. Just give me an idea of what your plans are for the two sites so I can put things in the right place. Also, is there a member list somewhere? When I signed on, it wouldn't let me have the name I wanted because there are 3 others like it already, but I don't see any other activity here so was wondring where these people are. Thanks for all your hard work on Wiki. Bye for now WhtRbbt 22:21, August 7, 2011 (UTC)WhtRbbt About races Hi Foxxpaw, thanks for the info! I've added two races and have the other 10 if you think it's ok like that. I also have lore for all of them but thought I'd wat for EER to release it again, since it may change a little like the bio about Anura, which is not the same as it used to be. I've made all the character photos the same size to see the relative hight differances between them. If you think there's too much sky in them I could cut them down before adding. Thanks for your imput. WhtRbbt 04:04, August 11, 2011 (UTC)Whtrbbt Hey, thanks for the feedback, Foxxpaw. I can save pics in png, no problem, just a habit not too. I'll make sure to save them that way from now on. Also didn't know if you would want a pic of the female on each page. (I tend to take a lot of pics!) WhtRbbt 07:25, August 12, 2011 (UTC)WhtRbbt Hey Foxxpaw, I have lots of info on quest so thought I'd add some details to the pages you started. I was trying to follow your lead on how they look. Let me know if I should do something differantly. I would have kept going but not sure how to create a page like that. I've left the armor discription alone (I don't have the specific type info) and also not sure what the summary under journal entry is for. You've really been busy, though; nice head shots! Don't forget to go play. WhtRbbt 01:09, August 14, 2011 (UTC)WhtRbbt Hello Foxxpaw, I don't know if you are still interested in EE so I don't know if you are ever going to read this. is there any possibity you could make me an admin? I've already contributed to the old EE Wiki quite a lot, I didn't find out about this one until relatively recently. Sejen (talk) 16:11, February 15, 2015 (UTC)